


Step Into the Open Air (Book 2)

by mako_makes



Series: Step into the Open Air [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamorous Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Polyamory, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, basically a sitcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mako_makes/pseuds/mako_makes
Summary: It's been almost five years since Dorian and Bull fell into Aeolus's life. (One of them much more literally than the other.) They're all sufficiently in love, and everything seems to be going just fine. Not just for them, but for everyone in their lives, especially their family.Then they find themselves taking a huge step in their relationship, outside of all of their comfort zones as their family grows once again. While it's exciting, it's daunting as well. Cue the entrance of several new people into their lives, and some who are not so new, at least to Aeolus.It's highly recommended that you read Book 1 before reading this, because you will not have like... any context for anything.
Relationships: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Male Inquisitor/The Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Minor or Background Relationship(s), The Iron Bull/Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Series: Step into the Open Air [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197386
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Step Into the Open Air (Book 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it's been a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fans of Circe/Krem (or Musical Chairs, as I like to call it,) are gonna love this one.

“Honestly, I don’t know why I do this,” Dorian grumbled, grabbing more tissues and wiping the tears from his husband’s face.

“Because you love me?” Aeolus sniffled.

“I do, you big baby.” He rolled his eyes, patting his head. “I have never met a man who cries as easily as you do.”

“You were tearing up too!”

“I was tearing up. You were sobbing. Borderline wailing, even. Worse than your mother. I thought someone was going to have to escort you out.”

“I managed to hold it in this long,” he said before sobbing out again, trying to bury his head in Dorian’s shoulder before he pushed him back.

“Nope. This is a nice suit and I’m not letting you get salt water and snot all over it.”

“Okay,” he mumbled before Dorian pressed another tissue to his face.

“You’re gross sometimes. God, your entire face is so red… more than usual. I think you broke a few blood vessels.”

“I can’t help it!” he whined. “I’m so happy!”

“Trust me, I know you are,” Dorian sighed, “and I’m happy for them too, but I’m not sitting on a bathroom counter and crying about it.”

“That’s because you’re cool and composed.”

“You know me too well to think that’s true,” he laughed. “God, you have seen me in so many embarrassing situations.”

“And that’s why you don’t mind wiping my face off in a bathroom?”

“That and because I love you.”

“Aw, I love you too.” His face scrunched up and he started crying again. “Love is beautiful!”

“Jesus fucking Christ…” Dorian mumbled.

There was a knock on the door, accompanied by a familiar voice.

“You two still in there?”

“He’s still sobbing, so yes.”

Bull peeked his head through the door, laughing.

“You big softie.” He stepped inside, wrapping Aeolus in a tight hug. “You sentimental sweetheart.”

“He’s gross and he’s rubbing his gross all over you,” Dorian huffed.

“Just because you don’t want to be a human tissue doesn’t mean I don’t,” Bull laughed, letting his husband cry into his shoulder.

“He’s been like this for almost twenty minutes,” he sighed. “Granted, he can speak, so it’s better than the state he was in earlier.”

“I’m almost done,” Aeolus sniffled. “Just a little more crying. Then we can go.”

“You’re missing a helluva party,” Bull said. “My favorite part is the Brooding Corner. That’s Demeter, Matisse, Fenris, your dad, and a few others all lingering by the refreshments and not talking to each other.”

Aeolus laughed, wiping his face.

“Okay, I think I can go now. Is my face too red?”

“That’s an understatement.”

“Definitely broke a few blood vessels,” Dorian chuckled, tapping a particularly red spot next to his eye. “I would offer some concealer but I don’t think it’ll match your skin tone.”

“Can you at least kiss it better?” he asked. 

“I swear you are—“

“Five years old, I know, you say that once a week. Kiss. Now.”

Dorian rolled his eyes, pressing a small kiss to his temple.

“There you are,” he whispered. “Now can we go? I’d hate to spend this whole event in a bathroom.”

“Me too.” He hopped off the counter, taking Bull’s arm. “Let’s go!”

The party was in full swing, but Aeolus made a beeline for the Brooding Corner. It was lacking a few distinct members: Alec and Matisse had evidently been dragged onto the dance floor by their respective blonde partners and Fenris was nowhere to be seen. 

“So you finally got him to calm down?” Demeter laughed as she endured a tight hug from her brother. 

“Yep,” Dorian sighed.

“Good. I thought he was going to scream in the middle of the ceremony.” 

“First of all, he is right here and can be directly spoken to,” Aeolus huffed. “Second: you were crying too!”

“Yes, but you were babbling like a baby and biting your sleeve so you didn’t scream.”

“There’s a reason nobody watches romance movies with me,” he laughed. “Y’all should have known it would be like this.”

“Probably,” she said with a shrug. “But they couldn’t just not invite you. I mean, you’re kinda directly responsible for this entire shindig.”

“Partially? I am wholly responsible. I was the catalyst.”

“Technically that is correct,” Dorian hummed. “You were like… the first domino in the line.”

“But you were the one that fell,” Aeolus teased.

“Five years!” Dorian threw his hands in the air dramatically. “Almost five goddamn years and you refuse to let me live that down!”

“Well, you made a memorable first impression.”

“I do my best,” he said, giving a small bow.

“Hey, what about me?” Bull asked.

“Look at you!” Aeolus laughed. “It’s hard not to be memorable when you’re a gajillion feet tall and have an eyepatch.”

“Six-foot-seven.”

“Yeah, that’s what I said.”

“Ass,” he laughed. “So, it looks like the reasons for the party aren’t busy.” He pointed at two people across the room. “Maybe we should go—and he’s gone.”

Aeolus was already over there before Bull had finished that sentence, trying very awkwardly to hug two people with one arm.

“Okay, okay!” Circe laughed. “Get off!”

“I’m just so, so happy for you!” he said, voice breaking.

“I swear, if you start crying again, you better not get any of that on my dress.”

“Why does that matter? You’re literally never gonna wear it again.”

“That is a good point, but it would still be gross.”

“Okay!” Aeolus laughed, wiping his eyes. “No more crying. I’m just really happy for you two.”

“So we’ve gathered.” Krem rolled his eyes. “Even if I half-expected you to explode in the middle of the damn wedding.”

“Everyone keeps saying that,” he whined. “Was it that bad?”

“Yep.”

“I do have one complaint.”

“What’s that?” his sister asked, raising an eyebrow.

“We’re all wearing the same suits. That’s just not fair! Dorian looks better than all of us. You gotta give him an ugly suit to level the playing field.”

“That’s not it,” Dorian laughed as he rested a hand on Aeolus’s shoulder. “It’s not because of my inherent handsomeness— though that is a contributing factor— it’s because I’m the only groomsman who bothered to have his suit tailored.”

“Wait, tailors still exist?”

Dorian blinked at him.

“I’m sorry, did you think they  _ didn’t _ ?” 

“I thought that was like… a ‘ye olden days’ thing! Like the 1800s!”

He pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, sighing. 

“Darling, your grasp of history concerns me.”

“In his defense, I always did all his sewing,” Circe laughed.

“Of course,” Dorian said, pinching his husband’s cheek. “Your family had spoiled you rotten.”

“Um, look in the mirror lately? I mentioned needing new body lotion once and the one you bought me was like seventy-two bucks.”

“A reasonable price for the quality.”

“It’s like you’ve been living under a rock!” he laughed. “Except that rock is gold-plated and also a diamond.”

“Please, diamonds are overrated.”

“All you keep doing is proving my point.” 

“Oooh, are we teasing Dorian?” Demeter asked as she and Bull joined them. “I want in.”

“You say that like you weren’t doing it already.”

“What can I say? It’s my life’s work.”

“Can you ask her to give it a break?” Dorian asked, turning to Circe. “Just for your wedding day?”

“Let me think about it.” She hummed, tapping her chin before grinning. “Nope! Demi, can you take it up a notch?” 

“Oh, you are evil.”

“You act like you didn’t know that,” Krem laughed.

“So,” Aeolus asked, “how’s the reception going? Like, in general?”

“Everything’s just fine,” Circe said. “Nobody we’ve invited has tried to kill each other yet, which is great. We didn’t invite Vivienne but she came anyway, which we kinda knew would happen. She wore white, too, because of course she did. That’s why I decided on my color being pink.” She did a small curtsy in her pale pink dress, a color nobody else was wearing. “That and it being my favorite color.”

“Gods, you’re such a girly girl,” Demeter teased.

“Hey, what’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing at all. It’s simply an observation. Your femininity is almost rivaled by him.” She pointed to her brother.

“I’m not nearly as graceful as her,” Aeolus said, “and I can’t say I’m super fond of how… exposed I feel in dresses.”

“Oh, but the short shorts and crop tops you like to wear every now and then don’t make you feel exposed?”

“It’s different. Too breezy.”

“Eh, fair.”

“You look fantastic in one, though.” 

Demeter looked down at her slim, floor-length dress.

“Thank you. I think I make a good maid of honor.”

“And you’re the best best man,” Aeolus said, elbowing Bull. 

“I’m the only best man,” he laughed, wrapping an arm around him. 

“I mean of all time, not just now.” 

“Sure, sure. Hey, when’s time for cake?”

“Please don’t give him cake,” Dorian begged. “Please.”

“Just for that, I’ll give him extra,” Circe laughed. “In about half an hour. So you have some time to prepare for a sugar high.”

“I do not have ‘sugar highs’,” Aeolus huffed, putting his hand on his hip. “I just get a little jittery.”

“Before bouncing off the walls?” Dorian asked. “Dear, there’s a reason you’re no longer welcome in the Alexius manor.”

“Ooooh, I haven’t heard that story,” Circe said, grinning. “Tell!”

“Way too long to recap now, but there was an incident with a vase… and a horse… Felix thought it was very funny. His father disagreed.”

“Yeah, he doesn’t like us much,“ Aeolus said, gesturing to himself and Bull. “Says we have no class.”

“Which is mostly true,” Bull admitted.

“We look pretty classy right now, I think.” 

“Hell yeah we do.”

“As much as you two possibly can,” Dorian sighed.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, dear, you look very handsome.”

“Damn right,” he laughed, wrapping his free arm around his other husband. “Look at us. A bunch of married people… and I guess Demeter is here too.”

“I don’t need marriage,” she huffed. “I complete my damn self.”

“You say until you see a hot girl,” Circe teased. “Then it’s all ‘can’t know until you try,’ and wearing shirts with no sleeves.”

“Shut up.”

“You wouldn’t be mean to me on my wedding day, would you?” She batted her eyelashes. “Not even you are that cruel.”

“I’m starting to think you married me to get a day of immunity from all consequences,” Krem said, rolling his eyes. 

“No, I also did it for the honeymoon,” she teased. “Kidding, kidding, I love you.” She leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Love you too,” he whispered, squeezing her hand.

“Awww.” Aeolus grinned. “Adorable. Speaking of which, where are you going for your honeymoon anyway?”

“Nice try,” Krem said, glaring at him. “You’ve asked seven times and we’re still not telling you. Knowing you two, you’ll find a way to show up dragging Dorian behind you and pretending like it’s a complete coincidence you’re there.”

Bull hummed.

“That does sound like something we would do.”

“Because you  _ have _ done it, on a lot of our dates!”

“Oh, you mean the surprise double dates.”

“Stop saying it like it’s a normal thing that people do. It’s not a normal thing that people do.”

Bull just shrugged, giving him a lopsided grin. 

“We’ll be pretty far away, though,” Circe said, “and very busy.”

“Yeah. So, promise me you won’t call to bother me,” Krem said. “Especially you, Bull.”

“What? I always call for good reasons.”

“Once you called me at five in the morning to tell me that you spilled coffee.”

“I have no memory of this alleged incident. I need a defense attorney. Dorian?”

“Conflict of interest,” Dorian simply grumbled, rolling his eyes.

“Just promise me, okay?” Krem said. “I want to have some quality time with my wife in a place without y’all in it. No offense.”

“None taken,” Aeolus said. “Sometimes I don’t want to be in a place that has me in it, either.” 

Dorian smacked his arm. 

“Don’t worry your little newlywed heads,” he said. “I’ll hold them to their word. You won’t be disturbed.”

“Yeah, now where is it you’re going?” Aeolus asked. “I forgot.”

“We’re not falling for that one,” Circe sighed.

“It was worth a shot.”

-

“The worst part of an Aeolus Sugar High is the crash,” Bull said as he carried his husband’s unconscious body up the stairs to their room.

“Are you really surprised?” Dorian leaned on the railing from the upstairs hallway, looking down at them. “This is him we’re talking about. Standard affair after three pieces of cake… I could have sworn you said you were watching him to make sure he didn’t have more than one.”

“Apparently Circe sent Krem to distract me so she could let him have more. Then I watched as he talked poor Blackwall’s head off for the next half hour about the importance of friendship or something before knocking over some glass.” 

“That’s our sunflower,” Dorian laughed, opening the door for Bull to gently set Aeolus down in their bed. He stirred, looking up at them.

“Wait, wait wait wait, shhhhhh,” he mumbled, reaching up to press a finger against Bull’s lips.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Shhhhh… I gotta talk to you.”

“About what, darling?” Dorian chuckled, helping him out of his suit.

“Really important,” he mumbled. “S’really important. Remind me to tell you… the important thing.”

“You don’t want to tell us about it now?”

“No… s’too serious. Morning Me’s job.”

“It’s that serious?” Bull asked. 

“Not bad-serious… like… maybe? Neutral… serious…” He fell back asleep, flopping down onto his pillow. 

“What do you think he wants to tell us?” Dorian asked.

“Knowing him? We could be out of strawberries or the world is about to explode.” He leaned down, kissing Aeolus’s cheek. 

“I don’t know, it might be serious.” 

“You heard him. That’s for Morning-Us to deal with. Worrying about it won’t do us any good.”

“You’re right,” he sighed, setting his suit jacket on the dresser. “It won’t stop me from wondering.” 

“Me neither,” Bull admitted. “We haven’t had an important husband meeting in a while.”

“We haven’t. Well, we can’t worry if we’re asleep, I suppose.”

Bull laughed, pulling Dorian’s face close and kissing him gently. 

“Good night.”

“Don’t crush either of us in your sleep, you big oaf.”

-

“Ugh,” Aeolus groaned as he trudged down the stairs. “I hate mornings…”

“You say that every morning,” Dorian laughed, setting a cup of hot chocolate on the table. “There you are.”

“You are an angel on earth, Dorian. You really are.”

“I do my best.” He winked. “So. Let’s chat.”

“About what?”

“You tell us,” Bull said, setting three plates of food down and sitting next to him. “You said you wanted to talk about something.”

“I did?”

“Yep. You were half asleep, but you said it was really important.”

Aeolus’s face grew red.

“Oh… I didn’t mean to tell you about that…”

“But even in that state, you clearly wanted to,” Dorian pointed out. “So either you’re telling us or we’re gonna have to pull it out of you.” 

Aeolus shrugged.

“I dunno, I guess the wedding got me thinking about… stuff. About us.”

“If you want a ceremony—“

“God no, I don’t want a ceremony,” he laughed before his face fell again. “It’s… something else. The part that usually comes after.”

“We have plenty of sex,” Bull said. “Is it about a sex thing?”

“No, it’s not a sex thing.”

“Receptions?” Dorian asked.

“No, it’s not that either.”

“After marriage…” Bull hummed before his remaining eye widened. “Oh.”

“Oh?” Dorian said. “Oh what?”

“I had a feeling you’d want something like that,” Bull sighed, crossing his arms. “We should have talked about it a long time ago.”

“Probably,” Aeolus admitted. “I meant it when I said this was big.”

“Yeah. This is big. This could be really, really big.”

“Are either of you going to let me in on your knowledge?” Dorian raised an eyebrow, tapping his foot impatiently. 

“What Aeolus is talking about,” Bull sighed, “is kids.”

“Oh.” Dorian slowly nodded, sitting back in his chair. “That is big.”

“It’s okay,” Aeolus mumbled. “I know it isn’t what you want, I’ll forget about it—“

“No,” Bull said, resting a hand on his shoulder. “We never said that. We’ve just never considered it before. We’re going to need some time to think. Is that okay?”

Aeolus looked down.

“I just don’t want you two to try and do something you don’t want to do for my sake.”

“Trust me, this isn’t a choice we’re going to make without a lot of thought,” Dorian said. “But it’s not a ‘no.’ Not right away, at least.” He gasped as Aeolus pulled him into a hug, squeezing him tightly.

“You have no idea how much that means to me,” he whispered. “Even if you just think about it. Both of you.”

Dorian rolled his eyes, patting his head.

“I think we have a vague idea. Give us a week or so. Then we’ll call another meeting and take a vote.”

“Jesus, are we husbands or senators?” Bull laughed.

“A different kind of vote,” Dorian clarified. “If even one of us isn’t on board, we’re not doing it. It has to be unanimous.”

“Makes sense,” Aeolus said with a nod. “Sorry…”

“Why the hell are you apologizing?”

“Gonna be honest, I have no idea,” he laughed.

“You have got to stop doing that.” He pulled Aeolus into his arms again. “We adore you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
